


Un Amore Per Sempre

by tinyenthusiasttriumph



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little smut with feelings, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyenthusiasttriumph/pseuds/tinyenthusiasttriumph
Summary: This was my submission for the ATF Fanzine given out at RDC. I didn't make the cut 😭 but this story had so much more to give so thank you for coming along with me on this post nuptial fluff fest.I didn't really think I could write fluffy stuff because I'm so angst ridden but I've been told this is soft so please enjoy!!!!Oh yeah the summary: Hanni and Will get married *cue the uwus*





	1. Chapter 1

How could something so small hold the weight of a thousand promises? It wasn't the first time he'd worn a wedding band but it certainly would be the last. It should have been his only but broken hearts are often mended with unsteady binding. Will Graham would never make that mistake again, the weight of past decisions left to the bottom of the sea. This bond was unbreakable.

 

He felt a rustling at his back. An arm draped his waist, a firm hand pulled him gently backwards into an embrace. It baffled Will that the same touch could bring so much death. He'd accepted Hannibal completely. Accepted himself as Hannibal's equal in  **_all_ ** things, but still had moments where he wondered if monsters were really capable of something as pure as love. 

 

In those times of doubt, his reassurance gathered in the tiny lines that formed in the corners of Hannibal's smile. The man he'd chosen was capable of a great many things. Of all these things, however, love was what he excelled at. And what he loved most in life was Will Graham. 

 

_ “Good Morning Mr. Graham." _

 

Will could feel the words vibrating through the skin of his shoulder as Hannibal huffed out a shallow breath and pulled back to initiate a trail of kisses towards his husband's neck.

 

Will could feel his heart beating faster with every gentle press of Hannibal's mouth.

 

_ “Good Morning to you as well, Dr. Hannibal”,  _ Will paused. His mouth forming a smile. His breath stopping short at the realization that Hannibal was completely his.

 

_ “Say it, Will. Please.” _

 

_ “Dr. Hannibal Graham”. _

 

As the words passed his lips, Will felt Hannibal's body shift quickly as he reached over to turn his mate towards him. 

 

_ “I never tire of hearing my new name, although I do regret that we're presently in a situation that is not conducive to using our real identities.” _

 

_ “How about I just remind you from time to time?” _

 

Staring into the eyes of his significant other, Will could see the softness that Hannibal had once held tight to his core. The human element he'd kept strangled within his person suit. Layers that he'd let Will strip away little by little after their fall.  This was love. It was a heart torn loose from its brittle bone cage, dragging itself from the dark. 

 

They'd been incomplete without each other, wandering through the halls of their own lightless existence. Each of them filling a bottomless void until now. With hungry mouths, they found heated skin with a passion that would scorch the Earth if unleashed. With brutal hands, they stole the last breath from their prey. Their fearful symmetry binding them eternally. 

 

_ “Will, my love, where has your mind taken you?”  _

 

Hannibal's adoring gaze and growing smile shook Will from his contemplative fog.

 

_ “My mind has a peculiar way of always finding its way back to you.” _

 

Hannibal chuckled softly as Will leaned in and brushed his lips chastely against his husband's. Will explored the softness of Hannibal's enamored smile with his tongue. Every pass becoming more heated and needy. Suddenly there was a whine from the foot of the bed.

 

_ “It appears that someone does not approve of us lazing about this morning.”  _

 

Hannibal peered over the edge of the bed, catching his breath and meeting the curious expression of the furry interruption. 

 

_ “He's probably just hungry, come to think of it. I'm a little hungry myself.” _

 

_ “Hmmmm. I'm a bit famished as well, but in no culinary sense.” _

 

Will laughed loudly as he gave Hannibal a quick kiss and righted himself.

 

_ “Hannibal, you're insatiable.” _

 

Will playfully scolded his mate but Hannibal knew that Will would willingly spend days tangled up in his favorite cannibal.

 

_ “Very well, It appears I am completely outnumbered. I suppose I could prepare a nice brunch, my homemade sausages have always been a favorite of you both.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much more story I wanted to tell so here it is!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> *not beta'd*
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to incorporate some aspects of Will being with Hannibal as his first time being intimate with a man. This is new dialogue so if I've done it improperly please let me know respectively. Also, I wanted to include my views of Hannibal being demisexual or pan. I'm just dipping my toes in the subject. I want to elevate my writing and be more inclusive in my narratives. It all comes from my heart!!!!

Hannibal made quick work of breakfast. His boys were happily sprawled out in the living room after hastily devouring the spread he had prepared. Domestic bliss was something Hannibal had never dreamed could bring him peace. Murder, with its dark and alluring aesthetics used to be the driving force in his life. Even now, its calls were beckoning him and surely he and Will would hunt soon, but the quiet of the morning had a particularly calming effect on the cannibal.  

 

Was it the sun shining brightly through the sheer curtains, raining a golden shower upon the skin of his beloved? Was it the sound of Will’s breathing as he lay there? Hannibal couldn’t pinpoint the moment of this morning that made his heart flutter like the fragile wings of a butterfly but he knew what completeness felt like. Knew what joy could be derived from simplicity and he cherished this new feeling above all others. He had pledged to keep Will safe, loved. **_Seen_ **. He would keep this promise forever.

 

“Hannibal”. Will murmured, “You’re staring”.

 

“Hmmm. Am I?”

 

Hannibal couldn’t help but plaster a stupid grin on his face, his countenance less perfunctory since their fall. He was simply happy being married.  It was a dangerous emotion for himself. It left him open to deeper pain. Fear. He’d lost Will before, **_twice_ **, and that had marred his soul for years until they become one.  Loving this man was an inconvenience, a welcome one. He couldn’t lose him ever again.

 

“You certainly are, I can feel your eyes burning me to memory. I’m not going anywhere Hannibal. You’ve won. There’s nowhere else in this world I could hide from you. Nowhere I would want to. Besides, I enjoy having you as mine.”

 

“I thoroughly enjoy you embracing what you desire.”

 

“Well why don’t you come over here and let me embrace what I desire a bit closer.”  A devilish smirk lifted the corners of Will’s mouth.

 

Hannibal crossed the room swiftly. He stood at the foot of the loveseat gazing upon the half naked body of his mate. Skin, smooth and creamy. Soft brown curls hanging down over his brow line landing softly upon his closed eyes. Hannibal’s gaze drifted to Will’s abdomen, the smile that he’d left on him. It was a reminder of what they had endured, that they were conjoined. Hannibal regretted trying to sever himself from Will.  Where anger and betrayal had festered into reckoning, there should have been patience. It took him way too long to accept the love that had happened between them and he had punished Will for taking a little bit longer.

 

“Hannibal.” Will mused.  “I know what you’re doing. This is not how I wanted to spend our honeymoon.”

 

“I thought it was customary for brides to gaze upon their husbands with loving adoration.”

 

Will chuckling, “The bride eh? And why do you get to be the bride?”

 

“Lovely boy. I hold no claim on that term. I was merely speaking in jest. Although I  would gladly see you in silk and lace. Besides, I did carry you once.”

 

“Silk and lace? Hannibal are you trying to shed some light into a fantasy you have of us?”

 

“I have never been attracted to anyone based solely on their masculine or feminine traits. Desire for me is beyond the physicality of a person. Although, I do find your form specifically appealing, it was what I saw in you beyond human form that stole my breath away at first glance. Having said that, I have envisioned several aesthetically pleasing ways in which I would bind and adore that delightful flesh of yours.”

 

Will, eyes still closed. Smile still formed on his soft pink lips now had a reddening flush to his cheeks. Hannibal craved it. The way he caught him off guard.

 

 **_I will spend the rest of my life honoring your body, pleasuring you into madness and broadening your reach into my world_ ** Hannibal thought to himself pridefully. Will had never been loved the way **_he_ ** loved him. He would prove his love for their entire lifetime and would have beyond if he believed in the Gods and immortality.

 

An unreachable end would still never be enough time for him to show his commitment to Will. He had never feared death. He had always lived his life to the fullest. Ready to go at a moments notice. He had fallen with Will not knowing what awaited them at the bottom of the sea but did it willingly. The seconds it took them to fall were more than he thought he would ever have with Will up until that point and he lost himself in them. He could still feel the weight of Will on his chest after they had slain the dragon. His breath catching. He knew in that moment that they were one.

 

The word love meant little to Hannibal after losing his sister. He would have gladly wagered he would never feel it for anyone else in his time on this Earth. And he certainly would have laughed at the idea that it would ever be romantic love. Leave that to the artists, and painters. Love had no reason to enter his life until it did and shattered every facade that he’d spent building.

 

With one grumpy muttering in a room in the FBI Hannibal had been sent hurtling backwards. After all these years, all that Hannibal had put them through here he was with the person he loved most in this world. And Will loved him back.

 

Hannibal was knocked out of his reverie by soft fingertips trailing the waistband of his lounge pants.

 

“Hannibal.”  Will whispered breathlessly, as he pulled at the cotton binding.  

 

“Yes. Will.”

 

“I want to make love to you.”

 

Hannibal grabbed at Will’s hands as he was tangling them in the strings at his waist. Those words whispered on his husband’s soft mouth would rival any well played concert piece. The sound of need awakened his own rapidly. Blood rushing to his lower body.  He wanted Will to consume him. Own him. Fill him.

 

Will was pulled upwards onto his feet opening his eyes to meet his mate’s. The love he felt for Hannibal was something that couldn’t be explained or understood by anyone but them. It was an explosion of the senses. It was consuming and dangerous. It was there’s and Will needed to feel there connection. Their bond. He needed to be one with Hannibal physically. What he had felt for Hannibal initially had absolutely nothing to do with him physically but there was no denying that the deeper their intellectual bond grew the more Will desired his gentleman cannibal sexually.

 

Will had never been with a man. There wasn’t anything that inherently stopped him from doing so, just that he had never felt an attraction before. The pull towards Hannibal was like wine spilling into glass. They fell into intimacy exact opposites of how they fell in love. What drew him into Hannibal was that he lived and loved without care of labels or opinions. He didn't see their relationship reflected in the eyes of those who would see it as unhealthy.  Two men? The world was slowly coming around to there being love outside of the heteronormative construct that had been ingrained into society for so long, but cannibalism and murder would most definitely be frowned upon.

 

The eyes of the world could burn for all he cared. He wanted Hannibal. He wanted to kiss his lips until they both became breathless. He wanted to make his heart race. He wanted to feel him unravel when he was deep inside him. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Hannibal.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Will leaned in to cover Hannibal’s mouth with his own. He was greeted with a wanting that matched his. Lashing tongues and hungry grunting. Will pulled back to look at Hannibal breathless and fumbling to regain his senses.

 

“Will.”

 

Hannibal took a deep breath.

 

“Husband.”

 

Will leaned into Hannibal’s mouth hovering as hot breathe washed over him. He liked teasing his beast. It made loving him gently much more gratifying. He could make Hannibal orgasm any number of ways but making love to him was single handedly the best sexual experience Will had ever had. Feeling Hannibal tense and release around his cock felt amazing. The deep slow thrusts. The sounds he made. The words he spoke. It was a vulnerability that he had never given to anyone else. It was trust between them. It was beautiful. What they had was beautiful in it’s darkness, in it’s light. The complexity of all they embodied was what made them soulmates.

 

Will took Hannibal’s left hand in his,  thumbing at the band he’d given him just over 24 hours ago. He placed a quick chaste kiss to Hannibal's mouth before pulling back so that he could look at him.

 

“We really did this hunh?”

 

Hannibal reached out to grab Will's left hand so that he could feel his matching band.

 

“Yes, darling. We did. Any regrets?”

 

“Hmmm. Maybe one?”

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, pondering what it coud be.

 

“And what would that regret be?  Not taking my name? Choice in partner?”

 

Hannibal was being coy but he still couldn’t gauge if Will was playing or not.

 

“No. Nothing of the sort. You’re mine. Heart, body, and what a body it is.”

 

He winked as he said the words and blew a kiss which was juvenile but fuck if it didn’t make Hannibal’s cock twitch. He lost focus for a moment when Will’s voice brought him back.

 

“Hannibal you still with me?”

 

“Yes, my darling.”

 

As I was saying,  “Heart, body, mind, soul and all the other bits.  I love you Hannibal.”

 

“So, your regret, I am dying to know.”

 

“Just that I didn’t get to serve you Freddie on a plate. An error that I feel should have be rectified by now. I owed you that.”

 

“Will I don’t think it wise we start out marital life with a tally sheet. I owe you far much more in that respect and I can’t ever change it.”

 

Will realizing that Hannibal’s mind was wandering to the deaths of Abigail and Beverly knew he had to put a stop to it.

 

“Hannibal. I made promises to you that I intend to keep. We cannot change the past we can only go forward. I meant what I said that day in Florence.”

 

Hannibal interrupting,  “You mean before I gave you this?”

 

Hannibal placed his lips gently against the scar on Will’s forehead.

 

“I gave you so many scars my love.”

 

“I hurt you just as much, Hannibal. And for what you couldn’t take back I forgave you. And I won’t think on it anymore. It’s my forgiveness to give as equally as it is my love. And I give them both to you.”

 

“What have you done to me Will Graham?”

 

“Given you the same gifts you gave to me. I wasn’t ready for it before and we both suffered greatly at my reluctance, but I stand here now and promise that I _**see**_ you Hannibal.”

 

“I think it’s time we retired to the bedroom Mr. Graham.”

 

“Lead the way Dr. Graham.”

 

Hannibal lead Will away from the living room. Will looked back to make sure Winston was still content. He was sprawled out happily lost in this newfound luxury. Will felt safe. Hannibal knew love once again. He had Winston back. It was unconventional, but it was a family. And in this small space they all knew peace.  

  
  
  



End file.
